


fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.7

by tltz1



Series: 黑泥圣杯 [7]
Category: fate - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:16:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tltz1/pseuds/tltz1





	fate/伯爵天草/黑泥圣杯.7

　　她记不得自己跪在这里多久了。  
　　四周的人来来往往，一直有人看着她，刚成年的女儿跪在她旁边，早就已经哭累了，现在只是发抖，手攥着她的衣角，每次想问她什么，就被旁边的士兵恐吓得说不出话。  
　　她木然地看着又一个头颅被送到他面前，十六七岁少年的面容，苍白的脸带着稚气，永远停留在这个年纪的少年还睁着眼睛，她摇了摇头，紧紧咬住了下唇。  
　　她们不知道前线的情况。不知道她的儿子、她的弟弟在哪，不知道他有没有逃离。士兵们把他们割下的十六七岁少年的头给她看，每一个都希望自己割下了天草四郎的脑袋。随着她摇头他们咒骂着，叹息着，每个人都想用那个年仅十六岁少年的首级换取奖赏，每个人都不在意为此被他们带到这里来的头颅的主人。  
　　又一个人头，再一个，又一个——  
　　她的心狠狠一跳，那个黑色长发的头颅在她眼前晃过去，她愣了愣，在它晃回来时长舒了一口气。  
　　提着它的士兵皱了皱眉，“是不是，说！”  
　　“神会惩罚你们的，我的儿子是救世之主，早已升入天国。”她抬起头，微笑着回答，满是伤口的脸上带着嘲讽。立刻她就挨了一巴掌，但她笑得更加开心了。女儿咬了下唇，学着母亲笑了笑。  
　　在这里，好像只有她们在笑。  
　　然后下一个头颅被送到她眼前，黑色的长发，紧闭的眼睛，还有，和她一样翘起的唇。  
　　她看了它一会，抬起被绑着的双手去触碰那面颊。  
　　“你瘦了。太逞强了吧。”她说。  
　　她脸上还带着最后的笑意。

　　“……这里应该是黑圣杯内部，果然被我们砍了的那个有问题啊。我就说那次怎么那么简单。”爱德蒙环顾着周围的场景，习惯地做了个找烟的动作，而天草按住了他的手，“这是哪？是日本吗？”  
　　“是我死的时候。”天草轻声回答。  
　　爱德蒙的手彻底僵住了。  
　　天草却松开他，沿着兵营的路行走，周围的人对他们而言都是虚影，可以轻易穿过。他来到一片比较开阔的场地，在那里士兵们大声骂着什么，他们扔下自己手里的人头，满地人头的场景明明可怕得适合用黑色和红色来描画，可晴空万里，泥土带着雨后的芬芳，细小的草叶钻出地面，那些头颅就掉在它们之间，有些草叶碰到了死亡的眼睛。  
　　在场地的正中，一个士兵粗鲁地踢开一个三十多岁的女子，从女子怀里把一颗人头抢过去，女子没有挣扎，她就看着他们，黑色的眼睛睁得很大，没有任何声音，沉默像死亡的预兆。  
　　可她不会暴起杀人。另一个士兵拖过了她，“终于没用了，走走走，尝尝滋味！”  
　　“你怕不是想当天草五郎的爹！”有人笑着叫，那士兵也笑骂回去，或者不是士兵，是军官或者随便什么，总之爱德蒙看着他们拖走没有反应的女子，另一个人拉起在地上发抖的少女，脸上带着明显的欲望神色。  
　　“哟哟哟让我看看。”抢头的士兵身边有人叫，“难怪，他妈他妹妹都好看，他也不差嘛。”  
　　“死这么久了还看得出好不好看。去去去，别想抢我的功劳。”他回答，也是笑着的。  
　　——也是笑着的。  
　　这里所有人都开始笑。  
　　除了将要被拖离场地的女子和惊恐的少女。  
　　在这里，好像只有她们没有笑。  
　　风吹过的时候吹散了血腥，留下雨水清爽的味道，满地头颅看着那些哈哈大笑、庆祝战争结束的人，听着他们谈论回去后能获得怎样的功勋，琐碎的语言飘进爱德蒙耳中，他皱了皱眉，看向沉默的天草。  
　　天草并没有避开视线。他身边这白发的英灵沉默地站在场地边缘，看着满场的人欢庆他的死亡。  
　　“……你到底为什么，会觉得这些视人命为荣耀的人能被拯救呢？”爱德蒙的声音有些发哑，“到底……”  
　　天草抬起手，指着离他们最近的人。那个人很开心地和自己的朋友谈论着自己杀人的数目，“你不知道，当时那情况简直了！我就冲进火里，看一个杀一个，足有十个人！可惜运气不好没遇上那草贼，不然……啧啧，”他说得神采飞扬，眼里跃着止不住的光，“不然啊……啧。”  
　　“十个也够了，”他的朋友回答，“一共才多少人，你就杀了十个。回去能升两级吧？够了够了，差不多了。”  
　　“也是啊。我是不管啦，给我妈带件衣服，我家那边太冷了……”他托起下巴像是陷入了沉思，“小七也该学字了，不能像我，斗大字不识一簸箕，让人笑话。我这样的最高也就那水准……毕竟将军看不懂令书怎么行嘛。”  
　　他眼里的光变得很温柔，像是已经看到自己的弟弟一展宏图，“再有这种事就好了……要给小五多带些嫁妆，别嫁过去受欺负。唉，这年头。”  
　　杀人的是他，谈论杀人的也是他。他杀了不知谁的母亲、谁的弟妹，然后在这里，满地头颅中清风拂面，絮絮说起自己的亲人。  
　　那场景说不出是美还是怪异。  
　　只是让爱德蒙想起他自己还五六岁的时候，出由于好奇用石头砸碎了母鸡的鸡蛋，想看母鸡伤心的表现，却看到它低下头快速啄着碎裂的蛋壳，将整个鸡蛋狼吞虎咽下去，一边啄一边咕咕地叫着。  
　　那种说不上是善恶对错，只是令人心悸又敬畏的场景。  
　　“我要救他们。我会救他们。”天草的声音同样嘶哑低沉，“我爱人类。我爱他们。”  
　　爱德蒙不知道那是某种自我催眠，还是真的发自内心地爱着。  
　　“……为什么爱？”  
　　“因为我是人啊。”  
　　风拂起了天草的长发。真奇怪——明明这里的人和物他们都碰不到，却能感受到那风。  
　　“爱德蒙，算上那六十年，我接触的人也不算少。我遇到过那种情况……一条街上两个乞丐，你带了三元钱，给第一个乞丐两元，给第二个一元，然后第二个因为你给得比给第一个的少而对你挥舞拳头。”天草边说边笑，就像这真的是什么值得去笑的事情，“或者为了给乞丐钱打开自己的皮包，露出几张大面额的钞票，然后乞丐毫不犹豫地在你身后举起砖头——我见过。我真的见过。我试过用我自己的方式去帮助别人，然后我发现行不通的。长期的帮助会变成理所当然，偶尔的帮助会变成无济于事。有些人的愚蠢与自私就是那样——他们存在只是为了繁衍下去、维持这个社会罢了。”  
　　长久的沉默。那个士兵站起身，无奈地把话说完，“……谁不疼他妹妹啊，你这话，找打！”  
　　“但是……他们，就该在社会进步的过程中被牺牲么？他们，就该被扔在这里……”天草的手在周围环绕，不需要刻意去指，满地都是头颅，“……么？”  
　　爱德蒙皱起眉，“所以你还是知道人性本恶的。”  
　　“人性本善，爱德蒙，‘善恶是人类社会决定的’‘人类社会是以人性为基础建立的’‘上层建筑不能否定其根基’，所以人性必然是善的。”天草看起来不想多说，“无论如何，因为他们愚蠢或是自私而让他们去死……那种事，太糟糕了。”  
　　爱德蒙注视着他的侧脸。那英灵就在这些因他的死亡兴奋甚至骄傲的人之中，平和地说下去。  
　　“这里的大多数人，也会在之后的战争中丧命。他们因为自己的爱来到这里，无数的爱聚集在一起，却变成了恨。我只是，觉得这种情况既残忍，又没有意义罢了。”  
　　爱德蒙忽然握住了他的手，如他所料，天草的手冰凉。  
　　他怎么可能不恨这些人，只是他将恨压在爱之下，只是再怎样恨，他也拒绝由这恨引发更多的罪。  
　　“人类善不善无所谓……你是真的，太过善良了。而毫无底线的善良，是罪。”  
　　“那就由我来承担吧。”天草笑着回答——笑着——笑着。  
　　到底是怎么，在这一地新鲜的头颅中，在被轮奸的姐姐的哭叫里，笑出来的呢。  
　　在那个笑容之下的少年，到底要怎样尖叫着哭喊，才能在这张脸上表现出来呢。  
　　爱德蒙抬手把他拉进自己怀里，但他忽然不知道怎么表达自己的情感，只能讷讷解释：“加我一个。反正罪这种东西我也习惯了。”  
　　“你不是觉得我没办法成功么？”天草有些调笑地问，“走吧，别看了，没什么新东西的。”  
　　爱德蒙看了一眼刚才还在他们身边的那个士兵。他知道天草为什么注意他——因为只有这样，才能制止他自己去看他的母亲和姐姐。  
　　“好。”他抱紧天草，怀中瘦削的躯体仿佛随随便便就能被摧毁，“离开这吧，至少。”

　　然后，如他们所料的，他们刚转身迈出这场地就来到了监狱塔，爱德蒙第一时间直接挡住了天草的眼睛，“……也离开这吧。”  
　　“好。”天草没有问他，而爱德蒙实在不好意思说他之所以挡天草眼睛是因为这是他有一次被狱卒扒衣服打的场景，当时的身材没有现在好，场景也太狼狈掉价，嗯……总之就是不给看！  
　　天草大概也察觉到了他的心情，嘴边一直挂着笑意，再次转身后他们回到了黑暗中，爱德蒙听到圣杯的声音，那声音让他从牙到拳头都痒痒，“怎么，天草四郎——你还是不改变你的愿望么？”  
　　“为什么要改变？”天草反问，“你也该实践承诺了，我的表情你看够了吧？”  
　　“不不不，还差一种，心如死灰的表情才最美。”黑圣杯充分展现了恶趣味，明明爱德蒙很同意这句话，但由圣杯来说就无比的欠揍，“喂，我说天草四郎，我先提醒一下，就算人类灵魂物质化了，恶也不会消失的，不管它是什么东西定义的，人性中肯定有恶的。”  
　　“……”天草，“你看过几本社会学和哲学的书啊，非要谈这个话题？”  
　　爱德蒙被这赤裸裸的鄙视噎了一口，圣杯明显也噎了一口，“这是需要看很多书才能谈的问题吗？哲学的门不是能思考就能进的吗？”  
　　天草按住额头叹了口气，“我不解释你就不做，是吗？”  
　　“我其实想看你心如死——算了，你解释我就做。”圣杯的语气莫名卖萌，“等等，你看过几本啊？”  
　　“就是因为我也没看过几本我才觉得解释不清啊。”  
　　爱德蒙：“……”  
　　气氛一时尴尬至极，每个人都在试图找话题。爱德蒙突然意识到天草不像他的脸那么平静，刚刚的场景多少触碰到了他那仿佛深不可测的容忍底线，而这让爱德蒙真切地心安。  
　　天草似乎很艰难地考虑了一下，“因为人类社会在发展，总有一天，人类会发展到一个非常高的层次，物质需求不再是束缚。但在此之前，会有很多弱者死去，很多人依旧因为物质不足陷入困境。我的目的是让他们平安地活着，所以我许愿。这是我愿望的根本。”  
　　爱德蒙总觉得有哪不对，过了半天他才把这件事搞明白，“你的目的是减少社会进步过程中的无辜者伤亡，所以你让人类永生，结束了。”  
　　“对，结束了。”天草也点了点头。  
　　“……”槽多无口大概就是这个感觉了。  
　　“后面的那些都是附属品，毕竟我有很长的时间来思考，所以后面夹杂进了很多东西，最一开始我的想法其实很简单，‘要是没有死亡就好了’。”天草自己也有点尴尬，“比如人性到底是善还是恶。这件事上……唔……要我说的话，人性是善的，恶是善用错误方式表现的结果。会导致人使用‘错误方法’的原因很多，灵魂物质化就是清除了‘原因’中肉体欲望的那部分，从而减少‘恶’。只要人存在就一定会有错误，所以恶肯定不会这么简单地断绝……但是，即使我不能根除，只要它越来越少，到最后也许就会消失的。即使我想不到达到它的办法，但以后，总有人能想到的吧。”  
　　爱德蒙咽下一口血，突然觉得之前的辩论都无聊透顶。他们不是对人性的认知不一样，而是貌似对恶的定义不太一样。  
　　“天草，”他有些虚弱地问，“你觉得，自私是恶么？”  
　　“自私在人类存续中是非常重要的本能。人看问题只能以自己为起点，所以本质上来讲，任何一种行为都有自私的成分，即使是无私的行为，也有‘为了自己心里这样想’的成份，所以自私不可能是恶。只是相对目光短浅的自私会导致一些‘恶’，仅此而已。”  
　　“……”  
　　我有句mmp一定要讲。  
　　爱德蒙忽然找不到自己的立场了，他想的是人性中有恶的成分，天草认为恶只在行为上才会出现，这怎么可能不相互抵触，这谈话基础差了十万八千里啊。  
　　天草看着他，然后笑了，“你到底在想什么啊。如果人性本恶，被人类认可的善到底是什么？被恶人认可的难道不该是恶么？”  
　　爱德蒙又噎了一口血，忽然不想说话。  
　　去他妈的哲学，谈不下去了，什么和什么，我还是一边守着我的人性本恶一边撩你吧。  
　　“或者，怎么说呢……即使人性里有恶又如何呢？即使人性本恶又如何呢？如果人性本善，那么我相信人类会在挣脱束缚后过得更好；如果人性本恶，那么我相信他们能找到以恶心做善事的方法。无论他们是什么，我都相信人类可以向前走，这颗星球上现在努力生存的人们，他们的延续总有一天会看到整个宇宙，会将星河灿烂收入囊中，会解释现在甚至无法想到的问题……人性是善是恶都无所谓，我只是爱着他们，所以想要保护他们，虽然这么说起来确实幼稚过头……”  
　　并不复杂。  
　　表现的方式混乱无度，但天草所有行为的核心，仅仅是爱他们罢了。  
　　仅仅是那个十六岁的少年，希望世上没有死亡这样的悲哀。  
　　“对于人性本身，无论是善是恶……‘万恶淫（过多，过分，欲望无度）为首，论行不论心’，就算灵魂染了七重原罪，人也是在向好的方向努力啊。所以我觉得，加速一点也完全可以。”  
　　“如果，导致了很糟糕的结果，让人生不如死呢？”  
　　“因为可能有这种结果，就停在这里吗？”  
　　爱德蒙注意到天草的手在发抖。他怎么可能不知道这种事呢，这个愿望的最终结局谁都无法预料，但天草就是这种人，如果是错的，那么他就背负所有的罪；如果是对的，也没有人会知道是他的贡献。  
　　他只是一个爱着，并且相信着人类的少年罢了。他坚信人类会到达可怕的高度，会与星空同行，会征服整个宇宙——  
　　然后以那颗十六岁少年的心，减少一点点内耗和死亡。  
　　他所看到的那个未来，和爱德蒙看到的恶，其实没有丝毫冲突；因为天草所看的已经太远，远到没有任何人能够预测。即使爱德蒙不相信那个未来，他也无法指责天草，天草只是将人类的发展加速，从一个阶段跳到另一个阶段，从而使这过程中可能出现的牺牲者消失。这件事现在看起来简直该死的美好，让他怀疑自己之前那么反对是不是真的因为自己目光短浅。  
　　然后他想到了。  
　　“要是就这样，那现在已经有的恨该怎么办？他们已经受到了不公正的对待，人类永生了他们就无法复仇。他们该怎么办？忍下去吗？至少对我而言，什么人类不人类的，我只会关心‘凭什么我已经在恨了却不让我复仇’这种事！至少对我而言，有些人不配被救赎！”  
　　天草垂下了睫羽。  
　　爱德蒙忽然明白了。  
　　已经出现的恨、已经产生的怨、现在已经发生的罪恶——是最后的祭品、最后的不公。  
　　是天草愿意背负的一切。  
　　“其实，你根本不能实现愿望吧？”天草哑着嗓子转移了话题，爱德蒙没有阻止他，就像他不忍心彻底摧毁天草那样，现在他不忍心逼问。  
　　“你们都把我的本体一刀砍了，我怎么可能啊……”圣杯的声音有些底气不足，“好不容易把剩下的力量分成七份运走，又都被你们拿走了……我能怎么办，我也没办法啊……”  
　　“就连现在寄存在我身上的你的灵魂也在消亡吧。”  
　　靠这种方式挑逗天草性欲的圣杯彻底不吭声了。它能说什么，说本来看中了天草的身体，想摧毁他的灵魂？那就真离死不远了。  
　　天草笑了笑。  
　　“果然还是没那么简单啊。嘛……没关系的，我也很喜欢现在的迦勒底，也很喜欢这样的生活，何况只要一直在这里，总能找到的吧。”  
　　“天草。”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“你到底是怎么用这种视角看待问题的啊？”  
　　“因为我爱人类啊。这是我一个人的，非常残忍自私的愿望。用不公平的手段，去达到最后的公平……我知道这样很过分，但是……”  
　　但是，到底是人类的发展重要，还是现在鲜活的情感重要呢？  
　　天草选了前者，为了更多的鲜活情感，他将现在的一切牺牲。  
　　他没有错，但也绝不是完全正确，明明是为了非常人性的目的，却不得不用最不人道的手段。  
　　他站的，是“领导者”而非“人群”的位置。  
　　这是一场人类与个人的矛盾，作为天草四郎的那个少年舍弃了个人，强行追求了人类。而爱德蒙选择了个人，将恨化为火焰去寻求本该给他的公正。  
　　因为谁都没错，所以是无解的。  
　　所以无论说什么，他们都无法说服对方。  
　　而这也恰恰是，他们深深迷恋彼此的理由。

　　这件事的最后天草把圣杯的灵魂扔回了圣杯里，力量完全不达标的圣杯被还给了咕哒君，爱德蒙以为天草会很遗憾，但他没有，或者就像他说的，他就没指望事情真的那么容易。  
　　然而爱德蒙并没有放弃他的粉碎天草计划，弄清楚天草不是在空想是一回事，放弃看到他堕落的模样完全是另一回事，爱德蒙还是岩窟王，没被拐到人性本善阵营上去，何况知道了天草那么惨烈的过去，不拿出来坑他简直对不起复仇者的职阶。  
　　……什么，前面还那么互相伤害为什么忽然就握手言和了？  
　　天草表示……呵呵。

　　“唔、等、等一下！”  
　　“人性本善。”爱德蒙严肃认真，“请照顾一下我原始的善意。”  
　　“……”天草，“你这个表现方式就非常不正确。”  
　　“我只是意识到我无法从思想上摧毁你，只好用行为玷污你罢了。”爱德蒙眼睛都不眨，“你欠我的。”  
　　天草完全不明白自己为什么会欠他这种事。  
　　他小心地伸出手，手指都有些发抖，慢慢地……用木条挑起爱德蒙指尖跳跃的黑火帮他点烟。  
　　画面哪里不对，心情莫名复杂。

　　自从好好沟通了一下思想确认两个人的世界观完全不搭界之后天草和爱德蒙的气氛就格外和谐，和谐得咕哒君每次看到他们都要揉揉眼睛，“玛修，我觉得他们在发光。”  
　　“……前辈，其实在别人眼里我们也发光。”  
　　天草回头对他的御主笑了笑，爱德蒙不理他，继续抓着天草的手往墙上按，“点烟和做爱选一个吧。”  
　　……哪次我点了之后你没做啊！点烟这个动作到底哪性感啊爱德蒙·发情期·唐泰斯？！我还没和你算你把我按地上开宝具的账呢你为什么这么自然地就开始压榨我啊？！  
　　内心疯狂吐槽的天草脸上一片呆滞，爱德蒙单方面营造的和谐太突然，他适应不过来，总觉得有什么阴谋在后面。  
　　而爱德蒙其实只是忽然弄开窍了一件事。  
　　不管他有多扭曲多压抑，天草不会跑走，他也不能再作死逼天草走。  
　　这个结解开了，复仇者顿时通体舒畅，虽然还是很想看他被玩坏，但爱德蒙对自己的性能力有信心，天草以为自己被别人强了逼近发疯的场景有那么一次就够了，他可以在心里慢慢回味。  
　　说起来他之前到底为什么要纠结这种事，天草相信人类就是相信，人性本恶他就不护着人类了？他只会再琢磨琢磨怎么把人性变成秩序善吧。  
　　所以半夜惊醒、发现天草卡着自己的喉咙无声地哭泣时，爱德蒙着实愣了愣，才想起把天草的手拉开，“你疯了？！”  
　　天草呆看了他一会，忽然埋头进他怀里，那是爱德蒙第一次见到天草那样声嘶力竭地哭泣，因为太过痛哭反而只发出悲鸣般的呼气声，握住他肩膀的手几乎痉挛，手指深深陷进他的肉里，绷紧的躯体比高潮时颤抖得更加剧烈，泪水沾满了爱德蒙的胸膛，爱德蒙一时手忙脚乱，笨拙地拍着他的后背帮他顺气，压下心里那一点看到了天草不会在别人面前展现的姿态而升起的得意，“天草？天草……”  
　　天草吻上他的唇，疯狂的、寻找浮木般的吻，泪水浸湿的眼睛像是散着视线，又像是死死盯着他。他咬破了爱德蒙的下唇，舔舐着血液，然后忽然无力地跌下去，肩头抽动着，发出细小的啜泣。  
　　“对不起，”他说，“对不起……”  
　　爱德蒙的手被他的长发缠绕，他紧紧抱住天草，等着怀里的人平静下来。再抬起的是他熟悉的眸子，温和的金棕色映着他的身影，少年的面庞让他莫名的心疼。  
　　“这次可以糊弄过去吗？”天草笑着问，“我只是做了个噩梦？”  
　　爱德蒙伸手把他翘起的嘴角按了下去。  
　　那个动作像是再次打破天草刚刚建好的防御，泪水再次涌出，但这一次爱德蒙吻去它们，天草的笑容让他想起那满地人头中哭叫的女孩，想起少年被抢夺的头颅。  
　　爱德蒙没有死，他是监狱塔中归来的幽灵，竖起所有尖刺攻击敌我，用伤害别人的方式伤害自己，而天草迎着他的尖刺，流着血，包容了一切。  
　　而天草四郎时贞，是真正的幽灵，他体会过死亡与痛苦，筑起绵软的壳去包裹那个恨不得扔下一切发泄尖叫的少年，也只有爱德蒙的尖刺能刺透那壳，触碰到一直在流血的心。  
　　痛苦的人对他人的痛苦最敏感。  
　　却对自己的痛苦最麻木。  
　　天草哽咽着埋脸在他怀里，爱德蒙一直抱着他，像在暗示他可以暂时从壳里出来，因为壳外有另一个人筑起的防护。很快他意识到这样不够：他抱着天草下地，喂他喝水，然后把脆弱的少年放回床上，压住他，吻他，在他身上留下明显的印痕。天草逐渐放松下来，英灵神色复杂地注视着揉搓他的性器的爱德蒙，而后者把他搂回怀里，另一只手沾了润滑液，摸向他的后穴，“来，说吧。”  
　　这场景有些奇怪，爱德蒙一只手指在天草的内壁摸索，却并没有太多的性欲。他知道天草需要什么，这种被掌控的姿态同样意味着安全，天草倚着他的胸膛，发出细细的喘息。  
　　“我……我想掐死自己。”  
　　第一句话出口，后面的就变得容易，天草快速地说下去，“到底凭什么那么自信啊，别人需要我去拯救吗？我凭什么替他们选择啊？我认为是对的就是对的吗，已经受到不公正对待的人凭什么被牺牲啊，我做的这些怎么可能是无罪的，我这样——”  
　　他喘息着，瞳孔放大到令人害怕，爱德蒙以为他眼里有红光在闪，但他立刻意识到那是血丝，“我这样——她怎么可能接受我这样的儿子——”  
　　他把脸埋在爱德蒙胸前，自欺欺人地躲避他的视线。  
　　“怎么可能、拯救人类、也没办法向她们交代——”  
　　他的声音戛然而止。  
　　因为爱德蒙把他压进枕头，复仇者平静地望着他，就像在说“你终于说出来了啊”。  
　　他有领导者的视角、领导者的手腕，可他真的有领导者的心么？他真的能为了更伟大的利益漠视仇恨者以血还血以牙还牙的呼声么？  
　　那个问题早在指挥战争时就存在，到底是让一小部分人牺牲，还是让一大部分人受伤？抛弃几个人去拯救更多人真的好吗？他作为领导者，真的能担负起这一切吗？  
　　那个少年的问题停留在死亡的瞬间，他所有的仿徨犹疑都不会被史书记录，但此时在他面前的这个英灵记得，并且从未真的从那里走出。  
　　这种无解的问题，又怎么可能走出，最多也不过说一句“全看本心”罢了。  
　　“没关系，”爱德蒙轻声说，他的手指在天草体内探索，很快找到熟悉的敏感点，手指比阴茎更加灵活，温柔地按压着那里，“唔、嗯……别在这种时候……我这样……”  
　　“我的神父，你能熄灭我心里的复仇之火吗？”  
　　“熄灭了就不是你了啊……”  
　　“所以我也不会熄灭你。应该说，我想，但现在我舍不得了。”爱德蒙吻着他的额头，抚摸他肩胛骨周围的敏感带，“这种问题，是特属于你的。但我会一直阻止你真的杀死自己，明白吗？”  
　　天草有些发怔，因此爱德蒙刻意按了按他的前列腺，“唔、等一下——我是说我这个样子你真的不介意吗！”  
　　爱德蒙捧起天草的脸，望着那双眼睛，第一次学着天草的样子，露出一个温和到极点的笑来。  
　　“你对我有所保留、有所隐瞒都没关系。不愿意告诉我自己的想法也无所谓。我不在意那种事，但你愿意说出来，我真的很开心。”  
　　刺破柔韧的壳需要尖锐的刺，但彻底融化那壳需要的却是刺之下的心。  
　　能靠近一颗伤痕累累的心的，永远是另一颗。  
　　爱德蒙模仿着抽插的动作，安抚地吻他，“你对我的感情不是强行施加给我的枷锁，我也不是为了回应你才这样……你能爱那么多人，为什么不相信有人爱着你呢？因为我是复仇鬼么？”  
　　他的声音在天草脑海里摇晃。  
　　“别想那么多——”天草闷哼一声，强压着呻吟，湿漉漉的眼睛有些控诉地望着他，“是德我就沾光，是罪我就共担，我会让你记住我给你的感觉，让你每次想自杀时都回忆起这些——”  
　　他的手指撑开穴口，两指在内侧弯曲，“嗯、哼……”天草的皮肤渗出薄汗，目光开始游移不定，只有自己失控这件事明显让他感到难堪，但爱德蒙温和地抚摸他，舔吮他的乳尖，“交给我吧？”复仇者带着明显的引诱在他耳边吐气，“像平时一样放松开就好嘛。”  
　　“嗯、这不一样……”天草并拢腿，却只是夹紧了他的手腕，“嗯、哈啊……”轻声的喘息更显得暧昧，比高潮的模样都来得色情，那别紧了眉、因为羞耻咬住下唇却还是无法掩饰脸上潮红的英灵无论怎么看都非常诱人，爱德蒙只觉得下腹一紧恨不得把他按在这肏坏，可惜天草现在的状态明显只适合温柔相待，那双眼里的茫然让他显得和平时判若两人，那层壳被剥开，露出脆弱到随便触碰就会疼痛的心。  
　　比起深不可测，倒不如说麻木更准确。放弃对自己的爱，才能爱着整个世界。  
　　所以连自己舔舐伤口都做不到，无论被戳得如何千疮百孔，都“没有痛觉”。  
　　“唔……”天草抬手搂住他的脖子，细微地呻吟着，“爱德蒙、我……”  
　　“天草时贞。”爱德蒙在他耳边低语，“不爱自己也没关系。你爱我就可以了。”  
　　无处安放的情感、不被察觉的伤口、自己都不了解的内核，关注着别人却从未试图理解自己的那颗心，他会全部接手。  
　　“听懂了吗？”  
　　“嗯……”天草把脸埋在他肩头，声音因为之前的啜泣有些糯糯的，像极了某种小动物。觉得自己一直被他照顾的爱德蒙顿时心理平衡了不少，“那么，准备受惩罚了吗？”  
　　“哎……？唔、等、唔啊——”天草骤然仰起头，爱德蒙的手指抵着脆弱的肠壁，像要把它戳破，舔着唇角的苍白英灵露出称不上是好意的笑，眼里甚至可以说是闪着愉悦的光，“你并不需要我给你答案，你只需要我支持你，不是么？”  
　　也许，是这样的。  
　　想要一个“支援者”，不需要对方完全认可他的理念，只是即使站在相反的两面，也会愿意安慰他的人。  
　　天草抬手挡住了眼睛，长发在身下泛着微弱的光，“我……”  
　　然后爱德蒙打了他。  
　　毫不犹豫地，狠狠地，扇在他脸上，直接把他的脸打得转向一边，复仇者低下头啃咬他的胸口，狠狠咬住乳尖，仿佛要把它咬掉；他的手抓住天草的肩，扼住他的咽喉，  
卡紧气管上端的柔软部分，手指掐进肉里；埋在天草体内的手指狠狠抠挖着内壁，粗暴而不带丝毫怜惜，天草几乎是本能地剧烈挣扎起来，窒息感压迫着他，那是一种仿佛眼球要被挤出的诡异感觉，口鼻耳都一阵发麻，耳膜清晰地感受到血液的冲撞；嘴里有不知从何而来的粘液在涌动，爱德蒙以成年人的体力压制住他，把他完全按在床上，然后又忽然松开他——天草发疯般地吸气，耳朵嗡嗡作响，爱德蒙又给了他一巴掌，在另一侧的脸上。  
　　“你是我的，”爱德蒙近乎愉悦地说，“我可以损害我的宝物，而你不行。”  
　　“哈……？”天草勉强听清了他在说什么，但还没来得及反驳，爱德蒙就再次抓住他的肩，紧接着，他被强行插入，下体一阵撕裂的痛觉，炽热的肉刃不断进出，冲散他本就因为窒息混乱的理智。  
　　果然，无论怎样都想欺负他。  
　　爱德蒙在床单上擦净自己的手，抚上天草的皮肤，英灵颤抖的躯体并没有表现出配合，但很可笑的是，窒息可以带来性高潮——爱德蒙抚上天草的性器，几乎是欣赏着对方的惊愕，一瞬间他把自己复仇者的设定完全找了回来，就像刚才安慰天草的根本不是他，“快要被杀死的情况下都不用宝具么？真是……太好了。”  
　　“唔——”天草又挨了一下，这一次是锤在他胸口，让他剧烈地咳嗽起来，爱德蒙审视着被自己侵犯的人，用一种近乎无机质的目光，“哭出来。刚才不是还在哭吗。我让你哭出来！”  
　　“呜……”根本无法阻止，生理性的泪水在太过剧烈的疼痛中涌出，天草的腿虚弱地摆动想要逃离，“唔、啊啊啊——疼——”爱德蒙这一次很干脆地将他的腕关节掰得脱臼，“疼、爱德蒙——呜……停下，停……”  
　　“听到你说这个字真是太美好了。”爱德蒙指的也不知是“疼”还是“停”，“自己这么做有这么难受么？卡着气管可没那么容易死，卡咽喉，傻瓜，卡脖子中段只是压迫感，卡下段的话你会因为恶心自己松手，所以要卡上侧，那才是最脆弱的地方。不过，人也不可能掐死自己的吧？”  
　　昏过去的话确实会不自觉地松手，但天草现在来不及回答他。爱德蒙他的手压在头上方，因为脱臼手腕软垂着，“别乱动，不然可就正不回去了。你学过医，对吧？那你懂的。现在是我的时间——为了你伤害我在乎的东西这件事。”  
　　“我……”天草看起来有些困惑，“我……”  
　　“我可不会妄图教会你自爱这种东西。你是舍弃了那种东西的家伙。所以你必须意识到，如果你受伤——”爱德蒙指了指自己的心口，“我这里的火，就会烧得更旺一些。尤其是，你伤害你自己的时候。”  
　　天草睁大的眸子里，映出他并不残忍或冷漠的神情。  
　　“所以，为了拯救我，你必须保护好你自己，你做不到就让我帮忙，听懂了么？”尽管这么说着，爱德蒙并没有停止他的动作。他审视天草的躯体，抬起他的腰肢撞进他体内，破碎的痛觉烧灼着神经，天草勉强呼吸着，思维一片混乱，几乎不知道自己在做什么——然后他明白了。  
　　什么都不用做。  
　　不要思考，交给爱德蒙，一切都扔给他，由他掌控，由他负责——这就是爱德蒙想告诉他的一切。  
　　“唔……”甜腻的呻吟几乎不像他自己发出的，疼痛因为麻木变成更类似于瘙痒的快感，天草的眸光渐渐涣散开，意识仿佛飘到一个遥远的地方，他喘息着迎合爱德蒙，情欲让肌肤泛红，“嗯、哈啊——唔、嗯……好、好奇怪……”  
　　“没关系的。”轻柔的吻落在他脸上，“交给我。”  
　　“嗯、唔……”英灵的特质好像开始消失了。脆弱的少年仰起头无力地喘息，眼里带着明显的泪光，“唔、爱德蒙、爱德蒙……”  
　　“我在。”又是一个吻，少年慢慢闭了眼，腰肢扭摆着接受掌控，“好舒服……”  
　　“很棒。你做得很棒。你做的一切——都很好。”  
　　少年的泪水即使闭着眼也无法阻止，也许谁都不会相信御主都不认可的愿望会被立场几乎完全相反的岩窟王赞许，爱德蒙啄着少年的唇，捕获他的呻吟，揉搓他的性器来让他喘息，“嗯……唔、嗯……”那声音很微弱，软得足以在人心里化成水，“哈啊、嗯……”  
　　爱德蒙的手覆住他的眼皮，疼痛并没有停止，他咬着少年赤裸的肌肤，但少年早已习惯那种刺激。他的目光显得极为幽深，直到少年在这场迷乱的性事中途睡去，他才松开了手。  
　　少年脸上还带着未干的泪痕，微张的唇透出被吮吸后情色的红艳，他静静睡在自己的白发间，那长发铺展在床上，洁白的床单包裹着一切；赤裸的胸膛上还有明显的痕迹，爱德蒙慢慢退出他，目光也就从胸口滑向修长的腿，富有弹性的肌肉结实漂亮，无一不向他展示这少年曾拥有的青春式的风采。  
　　爱德蒙把安睡的少年搂进怀里，一点点抱起，防止惊醒他。他忽然觉得这个姿势像一只海胆内部包裹了珍珠——他的尖刺此时是少年而非他自己的防御。  
　　不，比起珍珠，更像一只用海绵包裹自己的海兔被海胆解下了衣衫，纳为所有物。爱德蒙为这个足够色情的比喻笑了笑，怀中的少年因为他的动作稍微晃了晃，头靠在他胸前，睫羽像铺开的扇面，挂着最后的泪珠。  
　　他知道明天一早，这个家伙又会找回自己的海绵，但这没什么关系，只要他还想靠近海胆，就要做好被捕获的准备。  
　　爱德蒙心情愉悦地啄了啄天草的额头，好笑地看着少年偏头蹭了蹭，头发被带得晃来晃去。这动作简直三百六十度无死角的像猫。

　　啊，果然，早就想打他了。  
　　by吃干抹净神清气爽的爱德蒙·唐泰斯。


End file.
